German Patent Application No. 10 2011 013 232 A1 discloses a centrifugal pendulum including a pendulum flange and pendulum masses arranged on both sides of the pendulum flange. The pendulum masses are connected to one another by means of a spacer bolt received in an arcuate section of the pendulum flange. Furthermore, the hub is supported for rotation about an axis of rotation and the pendulum flange is connected to the hub by means of a cold-rivet connection so as to be fixed against rotation relative to the hub. In shifting operations, excess torque may be introduced into the pendulum flange via the rivet connection, causing the pendulum masses to hit stops and creating noise that reduces the acoustic comfort. Moreover, the impact may shorten the useful life of the centrifugal pendulum.